lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Angel Blaise)
Per favore escusa mea mal Elefen. Me es un comensor. Me sujesta un sufisa '-e', o '-i', o '-' (vacua) per sinifia la jenero neutra cuando un nom es capas de reseta un de la sufisa de jenero (-a o -o), simil a la truple de spos, sposa, e sposo. Esta ta es usosa per cuando on no vole spesifa la jenero, e esta ta es incluinte de persones ci ave un jenero nonbinaria. Per esemplo: tie o ti per tia/tio avi per ava/avo, car "ave" ja es un otra parola, e "av" no acroda con la fonolojia de Elefen fie o fi per fia/fio, per spesifa "child of (parent)" oposa de "child, young creature" xice o xici per xica/xico, per la sinifia "gal/guy" *Me acorda. Tal parolas ta es bonvenida! (En esta punto me gusta lingua ido.) Ance madre/padre manca un parola neutra como "parent" en engles. harri *Un madre o padre es un "jenitor", listada como "parent" en la disionario. Simon *De la tre posibles presentada a supra, "-i" es la plu bon de la puntos de vista de fonolojia e nonconfusa con otra parolas esistente. "Ti", "fi" e "xici" es parolas bela, e lo es nonprobable ce on ta vole ajunta la sufisa verbal "-i" a esta radises. Nota ce tal radises no es multe en elefen. Simon *Un otra posible imajinable es la usa de -an: un "tian" ta es un membro de la categoria cual inclui tias e tios. Simon me prefere "tia o tio", etc, como en la linguas romanica. ance, la usa de -i (o -e) sujeste la plural en italian. ma, si vos acorda con lunlotra, me no oposa. la sola esemplos de esta es... *ti *avi *fi *neti *xici la otras ave... *spos *cusin *sobrin *jenitor *conaseda oke? jorj Me acorda ci la esemplos supra, lista par jorj. Multe grasias a tota. Angel Blaise *Ance me gusta esta. Nos pote dise ce "ti" e "fi" es mera "tia/o" e "fia/o" sin sua vocal final (como "spos", etc), e ce la formas "avi", "neti" e "xici" es analoja a "ti" e "fi" (reanalisente la -i como un sufisa). Simon **Multe bon. Me gusta esta esplica. Angel Blaise *Me es multe, multe contente. Grasias a cadun!! harri *Me ia ajunta la sinco nova parolas como radises a la disionario (cual no es enlinia a presente, ma cisa me va republici lo en esta fini de semana). Nota ce los va es vera usosa en casos do on no vole o no pote refere a la jenero de la person, esata como per la pronom "el". Simon ** Esce la parolas nonofisial "ela/elo" va apare en la disionario? ** Probable no, car los es nonofisial. Simon Cisa nos va crea un forma familial de "jenitor", simil a "papa" o "mama"? Si la tema de parla de bebe va es usa, un posible ta pote es gaga, ma esta evidente ave un otra sinifia en franses ("senile; crazy; infatuated", como en engles). Un otra idea es jaja, de la un letera de "jenitor". *Me no acorda. La parolas familial per persones "nonbinaria" es un cosa cual la persones mesma debe deside. Per esemplo: Mea fia ia sposi un om ci vole apare como un fem. Donce mea neto, Teo, ave un madre fema e un madre mas. La familia ia deside ce Teo dise "äiti" (parola suomi) a sua madre fema e "mappa" (un combina inter "mamma" e "pappa") a sua madre mas. Ma aora la parolas usada es "äiti" e "mamma". (Alga persones vole ce sua fis usa sola la nom de sua jenitor.) harri *Me acorda con Harri. Ance la termas per "mama" e "papa" es vera nomes propre cual un familia mesma va eleje. La parolas "mama" e "papa" es usosa como un funda, per esemplo si on tradui un nara de un otra lingua en cual la termas corespondente es usada. Simon *Me no ia intende per lo usa sola per persones nonbinaria, ma en la modo de la pronom "el". Aora me comprende ce lo no es nesesa. Grasias a Harri e Simon per la clari. Angel Blaise Vos cisa interesa la fato seguente: La lingua svensce ia ave sola du pronomes persona tre, "hon" e "han" como "she" e "he" en engles. Sirca du anios ante aora on ia introdui un parola tre "hen" per usa nonjenere. La pronom nova es aora bon asetada, e usada frecuente. La spos de mea fia ia defende, forte e publica, la aseta de esta parola nova! harri *Si. Me multe amira la pronom "hen" e la persones ci ia fa lo posible! Grasias a la spos de tua fia per sua labora bon! ("tu" es sempre usa per la singular, si?) Angel Blaise *Si. Simon Me proposa seniori per un jenero neutra de "senior" e "seniora", como nion "san", engles "Mx." e Ido "sioro". Seniori ta usa en la modo de "el", e donce senioris ta la mesma de "senioras e seniores". Donce, per esemplo, on ta pote dise "senioris Algun" o "senior e seniora Algun" cuando refere a ambos de senior Algun e seniora Algun, e on pote dise "seniori Algun" per refere a o senior Algun o seniora Algun. Angel Blaise Un otra posible ta es senior (neutra), seniora (fema) e senioro (mas). Tro estrema?! harri *Me ia es a punto de sujesta esata esta. Simon per favore, no! an italianes dise "signor", sin -o! los es titulos, no parolas normal. sola en testos antica, on ta usa "senior/a" per indica un person, e alora sola per un person de alta state. aora, on ta usa "la om/fem", etc. si on usa lo separada de un nom, on usa lo como un forma "vocativa" ("alo, senior! tu ia cade tua xapo!") jorj *Alga persones, en cuantia gradal cresente, prefere no identifia se con la jeneros tradisional. Elefen no ave un titulo cortes per sua nomes (como "Mx" en engles) o un parola per atrae sua atende (como en tua esemplo de la xapo cadeda). Ma me comprende perce tu no vole perde la sinifia mas de "senior". Cisa nos pote usa "seniori" como Angel ia proposa, an si lo es pico noncoerente. O cisa nos pote trova un otra radis per esta. "San" no es posible; "sen" ta ave un plural nonoportun (= "ashes"). Simon *Si nos crea un nova radis per lo, me proposa sior, de la Ido "sioro" sin la fini O. Angel Blaise *"Sior" es bela, ma elefen es sever en prende sua vocabulo direta de la linguas romanica, no de otra linguas construida. En esta caso, esta presenta un problem. "Seniori" pare la plu bon, estra si nos pote trova un radis intera diferente (= sin relata etimolojial a "senior"). Simon *'Sior' es simil a franses "sieur" (IPA: /sjœʁ/). Sior pote deriva de "sieur", si? Ma me es cocontente con o seniori o sior, o alga otra proposa. Angel Blaise *Si, on pote deriva "sior" de "sieur", ma "sieur" en franses es mas, sujestante ce "sior" ta es ance mas. Simon *Oce, me comprende. Donce, nos consenta a seniori? Angel Blaise **Nos espeta la acorda o desacorda de Jorj, ci controla la vocabulo. Simon *Franca, me teme ce la sufisa -i comensa labora tro per cosas nonrelatada. La usa de un util, la jenera de alga sustantias, la deveni de un ajetivo, aora alga parolas como fi, etc...cisa "seniore" ta sufisa per "senior" neutra, la plural ta es "seniores" como aora, e on debe realiza ce "seniores" pote es persones neutra o persones mas. O redefini "senior" como neutra e mas, e "seniora" sola per la lia istorial cuando on vole asentua la aspeta femin, on ta pote usa ance "senior" per femes si on vole. braien **La sufisa -i ave sola du sinifias: deveni (nontransitiva) e usa (transitiva). La cuantia peti de verbos como "sangui" es mera un caso spesial de la sinifia de deveni. La parolas "avi", "neti" e "xici" es radises: los no conteni un sufisa, ma "ava", "neto", etc es derivada de los par ajunta la sufisas "-a" e "-o". Como tu, me senti un frica entre "avi" (un ava/o) e "avi" (deveni un ava/o), ma lo es un frica vera peti, car si nos vole dise "deveni un ava", nos dise… "deveni un ava"! (Esta no es esperanto, do on formi frecuente parolas como "aviĝi" en la parla spontan.) "Seniori" ta es radis numero cuatro en la familia de "avi", "neti" e "xici"; "senior" ta es un derivada esetal (sustituinte per "senioro") – esta no es ideal, e per esta razona me espera ancora ce nos pote trova alga otra radis. Simon **Me comprende ce en fato los es radises, ma la fini -i (me trova ce lo...) es un marca usosa en la lingua, me vole simple evita la nebla. braien **Lo es vera ce -i tende sujesta forte la presentia de un verbo o conseta verbal. Ma lo apare ance en ajetivos como "afgani" e "arabi". Me ia era a supra, pardona: esta es un otra sinifia per la sufisa -i. Ma nun es ansiosa ce on pote malcomprende "afgani" como "deveni afgani"; an min pos la adota de "mea", etc. Me sujesta regarda la vocal final en "avi", "neti", "xici" (e cisa "seniori") como un varia de esta, si esta aida. La sola otra posible es inventa un sufisa nova (o reusa un esistente) per usa en esta cuatro parolas. Avan, netan, xican, senioran? Simon ** '-an' cisa ta pare tro formal a me. Lo no es mal, ma me prefere '-i'. Si '-i' es nonsufisi, cisa '-u' per un sufisa nova (donce avu, netu, xicu, e senioru)? Angel Blaise **O nos ta pote reusa la "-un" ja trovada en "algun", "cadun", etc. Lo ave esata la sinifia desirada: un person. Nos ta pote ave "avun", "netun", "xicun" e "seniorun". Aora esta ia deveni la solve la plu bon, en mea opina! Simon **Mea problem peti con usante "-un" es ce la forma plural "-unes" es plu longa de la formas fema e mas "-as" e "-os". Me prefere '-i' o '-u' car los es plu simetre a la formas fema e mas. Mea favoreda es '-i'. Ma me acorda con la sufisa la plu acordada. Angel Blaise **Me acorda sur la plural. "-u" es serta bon, car esplicable como un corti de "-un". Ma "-i" es ance bon, e sembla la sufisa de "afgani" e la coda parente de "fi" e "ti". Me reveni a mea suporta per "-i". Simon *** Esce lo va es un sinifia cuatro de la sufisa -i, o mera un forma diferente de un pico de parolas? *** Tecnical, lo va es un sufisa de la mesma clase como "-a" e "-o", ma sua usas posible va es restrinjeda a sola un caso: "senior-i". Como diseda a supra, "avi", "neti" e "xici" es radises, a cual on ajunta "-a" e "-o" per oteni la formas tradisional con jenero. Si on prefere, on pote regarda "seniori" como un radis de esta spesie, con forma mas otenida – en modo esetal – par sutrae la "-i" en loca de ajunta la "-o". Simon *** En me opina la usa de "i" es nondesirada, car me senti tal parolas como verbos. E me no ama tota la idea de multipli sensas de esta sufisa. Me vota per "u". Adrei Si '-u' pare la plu bon, cisa ance fiu, tiu? La plural "fis" de fi es cuasi la parola franses per un fia. harri *Si! Tota coreta e desirada, en mi opina, an si la pronunsia deveni poca plu difisil! "Fi" e "ti" sona strana. Adrei *Me no pensa ce lo es problem. Per un caso simil: La parola "mas" sinifia "ma" en espaniol e portugues, e lo sinifia "casa de eleveria" ("farmhouse") en catalan, ma lo usa per la jenero de omes no es problem, si? Ma me acorda con o ti/fi o tiu/fiu. Angel Blaise Per favore responde a su con vosa vota per '-i' o '-u' afin nos va pote trova la sufisa la plu acordada. Me prefere '-i', ma ance acorda con '-u'. Jorj, ci controla la vocabulo, ia dise ce si nos acorda con lunlotra, el no oposa la jenero neutra formas de ti-, av-, fi-, net-, e xic-. El ancora no comenta sirca seniori/senioru car me ia proposa lo tarda ca la otras, donce nos espeta sua responde sirca lo. Grasias a cadun! Angel Blaise Multe pardonas a tota, ma me no acorda con cualce de esta sujestes. Los no es nesesada, no ave paraleles en la linguas romanica o creol, e es multe tro "esperantin". Si on vole indica ambos sesos de un membro de la familia, usa "ava e avo" o "ava o avo", etc. La longia de esta frases no es tro fatigante. "Avi", etc, no es bon per lfn. jorj *Vera esperanto no ave parolas jenero neutra, e esta es mea problem xef con esperanto. Me ia estasiante ce elefen ia ta inclui parolas ce ia ta es incluinte de tota de la jeneros. Aora me es multe triste. Angel Blaise *Supra, sur esta paje, es scrive: "me prefere "tia o tio", etc, como en la linguas romanica. ance, la usa de -i (o -e) sujeste la plural en italian. ma, si vos acorda con lunlotra, me no oposa. la sola esemplos de esta es...*ti*avi*fi*neti*xici la otras ave...*spos*cusin*sobrin*jenitor*conaseda oke? jorj" Tu no ia scrive esta? Ia algun imita tu, o me ia malcomprende tua intende? Me intende no enemia, me es simple confusa. Me espera ce me pensa tradui coreta. Angel Blaise **me pote aseta sujestes sin acorda con los. e me pote cambia me opina cuando me vide la dirije cual un sujeste vade. jorj * Me acorda con Jorj. Elefen ave ancora un simplia e stilo cual me no trova en otra linguas aidante. Me espera ce lo va reteni esta cualias e no va deveni un otra esperantido. Pardona me, ma esta sujestas no coere con la stilo de elefen, en mea opina. **grasias! ci tu es? posible tu pote usa la tre ~s per identifia tu. lo es sempre bon si on sabe cual person es parlante! :o) jorj **La comenta acordante ia es par Isaac. Simon me ia atenta respeta la desiras de elefenistes par aseta cambias cual me no gusta, ma esta sujestes es alga disturbante. me no comprende perce on no pote dise "avas e avos", "tias e tios", "fias e fios", etc. estas no aveni sufisinte frecuente per nesesa un ajunta de parolas como "avi", "ti", "fi", etc, con sua cuasi-afisa strana. si vos desira forte parolas comun / mas / fema, me sujeste estas: *tie / tio / tia *avi / avo / ava *nete / neto / neta *nos no nesesa "fi" o "xici": la parolas "enfante" e "joven" sufisi. en esta modo, nos no introdui un cuasi-sufisa, ma ajunta simple la -a per la fem e -o per la om, esata como con cusin, sobrin, e spos. e lo introdui sola tre parolas "nova". "senior/seniora" es prima un titulo, e es segueda par la nom familial de un person de ci on conose sua seso. si on vole, on pote usa los como nomes comun cuando la seso es conoseda. ma la nom jeneral (pd de cualce seso) es "person". si on no vole indica la seso de un person con sua nom (familial o personal), on pote dise, pe, "cara boeree". :o) jorj *Donce: "alo, senior o seniora! tu ia cade tua xapo! O: "Alo, person! tu ia cade tua xapo!" En presa lo pote es difisil vide, esce la person es un om o un fem. *Un otra esemplo: "Esce tu ave plu ca tre fias o fios?" O: "Esce tu ave plu ca tre fias e fios?" Poca neblosa demandas. On ta vole demanda: "Esce tu ave plu ca tre fi(u)s?" **on pote dise "alo, tu ia cade tua xapo!" e "esce tu ave plu ca tre enfantes?". jorj ***o on pote dise "alo ami! tu ia cade tua xapo!" vera, me gusta multe la usa de "ami" en loca de senior/seniora. lo es multe amin, no? jorj *Me pote bon aseta la tre parolas nova par George. Ma an plu simple ta es aseta sola un afisa nova e resolve la tota problem: *tiu/tio/tia *avu/avo/ava *fiu/fio/fia *xicu/xico/xica *sposu/sposo/sposa *senioru/senior(o)/seniora harri **me no gusta multe un forma de un parola cual es derivada de la imajina! esta es la tende en otra linguas construida. plu, parolas cual fini con -u es multe rara en lfn, e donce pare nonatural. jorj **nota ce me no sujeste un afisa per tie, avi, e nete. los es la radises, de cual on pote deriva la otra formas par ajunta -a o -o. jorj *Jorj e Harri, par era, ambos de vos ia sutrae alga de mea comentas presedente! (Vos ia edita un varia plu vea de la paje.) Me es relativa contente con la responde de Jorj. Me gusta multe la sujesta de usa "joven" en loca de "xici", e "tie", "avi", "nete" no es mal. Harri, Jorj ia indica ce el no gusta sufisas "esperantin" cual ave no funda en la linguas romanica. Jorj, tu dise ce tu no comprende perce on no pote dise "avas e avos". La razona es la esiste de persones ajenero: un person pote es un avi sin es un ava o un avo. Simon **(nota ce me ia intende "tie", no "tiu" a supra. la idea es ce "tie" reteni un prosimi a la sonas e ritmo de tio e tia jorj) **A, bon! "Tiu" ia es la sola parte cual no ia plase tan. Simon Me multe acorda con "tie", "avi", e "nete". Multe grasias! Per un titulo de respeta sin jenero, cisa "respeta" usa como "respected (name)"? Ance, cisa fie e/o xice car "enfente" es no spesifada, e sona poca strana per un adulte? Si "respeta", "fie" e/o "xice" no es asetable, me comprende. Nova, multe grasias per la parolas "tie", "avi", e "nete"! Angel Blaise *an si "enfante" ave du sinifias (un person peti entra bebe e joven, e un fia o fio de cualce edas), nos ave ance "projenia", cual pote es usada per fia/fio, como "jenitor" es usada per madre/padre. jorj **Grasias per la clari. Me vide ce "projenia" ance sinifia "descendant", donce lo ave un sinifia un poca plu grande, e "fie" no es completa nonusosa, ma la deside es la tua natur. Angel Blaise **On pote serta usa "respeta'da'" como un espresa cortes ante un nom. Simon *Cuando on construi un lingua, on pote sempre trova equilibra inter la "a priori" e la natural. Me gusta multe la fato ce elefen pare natural, e ave cualias artifis a la min. On ia oteni estas par imita la linguas romanica. Multe bon! An tal, a la cosa de parolas "nonbinaria" nos no pote imita la linguas romanica! Como la plu multe de linguas natural, la linguas romanica no ave parolas sufisinte per esta. Donce nos debe fa alga parolas "imajinal"! Nos ave du posibles: # On solve la problem par introdui alga parolas nova, un pos la otra. # On introdui un regula coerente per fa parolas nova de parolas esistente, pe un sufisa. *Ol es posible ce (2) pare "esperantin" a algun. No a me. Ma: me va ama elefen an tal on eleje (1)!! harri **Esta parolas es per cada jenero, no sola per nonbinaria. Alga parlores de espaniol e portuges usa "-e" per esta intende. Angel Blaise ***vera? me ia oia nunca de lo. si coreta, lo es multe interesante! jorj ***Me ia oia ance ce algas usa @ en espaniol cuando scrive, per esemplo "chic@s" car la @ pare como un "a" e ance "o". Me no es serta cuanto persones fa lo, an tal. braien ***Si, per esemplo: amigue Angel Blaise Grasias, Angel! Me ia usa un parola noncorect! harri per favore, vos ci es alga nova a elefen, nota ce la lingua ia developa tra multe anios! cuando on sujeste un boni, nos debe es cauta ce un cambia no disturba otra aspetas de la lingua. vosa sujestes es sempre bonveni, ma no espeta ce nos va aseta la sujestes sin multe debate. Grasias! jorj *Si, me comprende. Pardona si me pare fortiosa, me no intende lo. Me respeta ce debate es nesesa. Angel Blaise Esce estas es sasiante a tota? jorj *Si. Me acorda con la lista supra. Multe grasias! Ance, me ave un demanda regardante "senior" e "seniora". Los usa per respeta, per esemplo a un empleor? Si los es, ta "respetada" usa en simil modo, o es "cara" sufisi per esta sinifia? Angel Blaise *En mea opina, lo ta pare strana si on ta dise "cara" a un empleor, o a un person apena conoseda en un situa formal. Ma "respetada" funsiona bon en tal situas. Simon *Un coletiva miscada de paroles, ma no mal. Ma pensa mera un adirije sur un letera "Senior e seniora Savolainen" / "Caras Savolainen" / "Respetadas Savolainen" / "Sr. e Sra. Savolainen" / "Rsps. Savolainen"? harri **Cisa "Rs."? Angel Blaise **"Sr" e "Sra" es ja en la disionario como cortis per "senior" e "seniora". "Rs" es un bon sujesta, car lo ave la mesma leteras, mera reordinada. Simon * Multe sasiante. Grasias. Isaac *Me es sasiada con la lista supra par Jorj. Ma me lamenta ce la parolas "fie" e "xice" ia es refusa. Si los ia ta aseta, la parolas "fia", "fio", e "fie", e la parolas "xica", "xico", e "xice" ia ta egal. Esta ia ta es un sinia ce elefen no considera mas e fema superior a otra jeneros. Me redise ce me es sasiada con la lista supra, me simple scrive mea pensas. Angel Blaise *otra sujestes es bon, onorable, jentil, xef, ami. ma perce on debe usa titulos per sua empleor? esce nos abita la eda feudal? usa sua nom - jorj o boeree! usa "ami" si tu vole, o "xef". e per ce no scrive "la savolainenes" o "la familia savolainen"? jorj **Usa termas de respeta per enseniores en scola es normal, si? "Respetada" (e "Rs") ta usa per esta. Angel Blaise **per enseniores, on pote usa "mestre x", "ensenior x", "profesor x", "dotor x". *me respeta la intende de vos per introdui un forma neutre o comun per "senior/a". un idea alga strana veni a me: nos ave Sr e Sra. posible nos pote ave "Sri", cual pote es videda como un corti de Seniori (sujesteda a supra), o como un parola autonom como on usa en hindi. esce esta interese cualcun? jorj **Me multe gusta esta idea. Grasias! Angel Blaise **otra sujestes: eselente, jentil, camerada. jorj ***Tota de los es bon. Mea favoreda es "Sri". Angel Blaise *me es preocupada de "cara" e "ami", lo pare a me ce la distantia entre lo sinifia concreta e esta usa "figurative" (perdona a me, no trova lo parola en lo disionario) es tro multe larga. "I met an interesting sir/lady want to leave the gender untold yesterday": me no pote usa "cara" o "respetada" en esta situa... **"Me ia encontra ier un person interesante", no? (Figurative = "metafor", "nonleteral". Me va ajunta lo a la disionario. Ance, "the" = "la", no "lo" :-) Simon ***vera! "senior, seniora" es usada sola como vocativa (engles "appellative"?). Grasias per la coreti ;D *Me pensa la lista la plu nova (par jorj) es multe bon. Me ave usa real per lo. Me pote aora dise "mea enfante par sposi" en loca de "fia/fio par sposi" a la spos de mea fia. An tal sua eda es plu ca 50 anios. Donce la parola "enfante" pare poca strana. Me ta prefere dise "mea fie par sposi". Ma me no presa!! harri **Me ance prefere "fie". Cuando un regarda "fia" e "fio", on cisa pensa de "spos(a/o)" e parolas simil, e vole sabe "cual es la radis de fia e fio?" Si un radis per los ta esiste, "fie" pare natural car lo sona como "fia" e "fio". "Projenia" ave un sinifia simil, ma no la mesma radis. Angel Blaise *Me no pensa ce "xice" es intera nonusable. La parolas "xica" e "xico" ave un sinifia como engles "guy", cual es usa en un modo jenero neutro par alga persones. La plural "guys" usual ave un sinifia jenero neutro. "Guy", "xica", "xico", e - si lo ta esiste - "xice", ave un sinifia plu demotica de "person". "Ami" no funsiona per la esata sinifia, per esemplo: "Acel xices ala", "those guys there" no es la mesma de "acel amis ala", "those friends there". Grasias per debate con me. Angel Blaise